In the Dark With You
by Damned Caeli
Summary: Alucard made Integra into a vampire, was it against her will? AxI!!! (i suck at summaries-pls. just read)


Disclaimer: I don't own HELLSING, pls don't sue me. I Just borrowed them.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Dark with You  
  
  
  
  
  
Integra's POV  
  
  
  
Death is near I could feel it as if it was a warm embrace surrounding me. Yes, I am dying; the bullet of my enemy even though just one had pierced through a vital point in my chest. I lifted my hands and saw blood on it, the scarlet liquid, and the fount of my very own life now rapidly flowing out of my body in a mad trickle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master!"  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked up and saw Alucard rushing towards me. My mouth opened but no sound came out as my bloody hands reach out for him. I had wanted to call him, for some reason that I could not understand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, my knees buckled underneath me and I was falling, falling forward into this empty pit, to death my vision blurring and many images flashing before me, past present and some images that I've never seen before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master!" Alucard shouted, this time catching me, his arms around my back. His crimson eyes assessed me and he, the proprietor of countless deaths knew well that I am losing it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Doctor! Call a doctor! He hollered out into the doorway where Walter stood, bloody as I am and in a flash, he was gone while Alucard stayed behind me, supporting me as I traipsed between the thin line of life and death.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's too late." I whispered to him, feeling my body numbing as if I am slowly slipping away from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't answer, he just set me down on the floor in a sitting position, his arms still supporting me as he settled beside me, his cloak surrounding us, warming us just as death is inviting me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alucard, I am dying.. Dying and I am not afraid." I said my eyes slowly closing. His hand suddenly closed around me squeezing it, warming it. Slowly, I opened my eyes to look at his face but his ebony hair shadowed it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You still ought to live, you still have enemies to kill." He said gruffly suddenly pulling me into an embrace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I still do have some enemies. I still needed to live yet death is near there is nothing I could do about it anymore. I had encountered many life-threatening situations but I've never come this close, this far into a point where I feel tired from all of these. Yes, perhaps, death is a blessing I am free from all of these, the useless killings, the selfish humans and the constant swirl of death. Maybe I had so willingly succumbed to death.  
  
  
  
  
  
In a faraway place, I heard my father's voice. It sounded comforting and I feel no pain at all and I knew it was time but before I could close my eyes Alucard in his power had managed to bolt the massive door without leaving my side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He then looked at me, a look so tender and hurtful, a look that defines humanity in him, a look that I will remember forever. "Master, I won't," He whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Won't what?" I asked my voice barely audible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Won't let you die." He answered just before his fangs pierced the tender flesh on my neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was no pain but I struggled with him, his body was fully on top of me, his arms pinning mine down as I bucked underneath him, trying to pull it off. This is wrong this has got to stop, now! I don't want this!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alucard!Stop!" I protested as he drained the life out of me then there's that heavy numbness again. I can no longer feel my body with me nor Alucard as he continues to suck my blood. I only felt this emptiness, an empty void that is slowly swallowing me again and again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A warm liquid suddenly flowed through my lips, a metallic taste unlike any other, and it gave heat and feeling into me. And it was Alucard's blood trailing down on his chest. Something within me protested but a greater part of me felt raw desire trembling into my immovable joints and the faint beating of my heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Each lap of his blood, had given me strength, an energy to move my arms about and inter-change our position. I pushed Alucard down, straddling him as I nourished myself in that small wound of his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard watched me, with eyes of a man who has satisfied himself, his hand tore his shirt away revealing more of that sinful flesh and more of that blood. I reveled into it and he encouraged me more and more by pulling me towards him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I wanted to stop but I couldn't, two voices were fighting with each other one wanting to succumb to what Alucard has to offer and the other blatantly refusing but in the end, when Alucard stood gently pulled me away and there was again this murkiness, a darkness so like Alucard, I knew that the former won over the latter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Between love and hate, I had woken up to find myself in such frailty that I barely had the power to contort my face in such a way to express my deepest surprise to the face that is peering down on me, a face that I know so well.  
  
  
  
"Master," He whispered, his gloved hands cupping my face as he bowed down on my supine form. To my astonishment, his lips covered mine in a kiss, his mouth a tender force upon my dry lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alucard," I finally said my lips brushing against his mouth. He lifted himself up, propping himself and weight supported by his elbows as he gazed upon me in my weakest state.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it, Master?" He inquired, his crimson eyes looking watching over me, every move that I make, every breath that I take and even the slight parting of my lips as I gasp for air.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have become like you, haven't I?" I asked bitterly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes," He said, his hand caressing my hair, his mouth closed around the wound on my neck where he had drawn my humanity out of me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, I had really done it. But why? I thought I was ready to die, ready to welcome death in exchange for my freedom. Why? But it's too late now, I've become one of them. I've become a monster. I regret this. The one that received Alucard's gift wasn't me, it was a part of me that I never let out, a part of me that is hungry over anything that is unattainable and I was stupid enough to let it go over me in that time, when death was so close. But would Alucard let me?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He lifted me and carried me into his room and into his coffin bed where he lay me down. I had so many things to say to him, so many things to ask but somehow I had chose to ponder in silence and into the warmth of his embrace as he settled beside me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This will be your new bed, with. me." He let the last word trail as if letting me decide with his tone of voice and his symbolic act of leaving the cover half-open. Yes, I could leave right here and right now but then.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My gaze turned to him, to his form as he rests on his side looking at me, his hand holding mine. He wants me to stay yet won't tell me at all. And what am I to do? What am I supposed to do? I had plunged myself again into a shadows this time of immortality and instead of freedom from the shackles of responsibility and the filth of this world, I had buried myself deeper and deeper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But this is different than my mortal life. In my immortality I had found someone to battle up my inner demons with me, to fight them, to fight the darkness. I am not alone anymore. In the confined space of this coffin, in the gloominess of my newfound life I've found Alucard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am not chained anymore alone. In the cramped space, I had found companionship, warmth and contentment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My hands pulled down the cover of the coffin and I was swallowed further and deeper into this void but I felt a certain peace as Alucard took me in his arms and pulled me closer, pulling me into a kiss before tucking my head underneath his chin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There were no words between us, but an understanding and a promise has settled. No need for verbal exchange, we had an eternity after all together as we wander into this darkness together, forever. 


End file.
